


beautiful face

by kyoloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is her BIGGEST fan, Chewie makes an appearance, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Rey is a bass player, Smut, twitfic tie-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoloren/pseuds/kyoloren
Summary: A smutty tie in with my Twitter fic,Beautiful Face.Rey's in a band and Ben has been devoutly going to her shows for years. Recently, Rey noticed and messaged him and they've since fallen into some sort of a relationship.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	beautiful face

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is a piece of my twit-ficlet, [Beautiful Face](https://twitter.com/hunkbuster/status/1241910025423028225). I highly recommend reading it first to get the full story, but if you're just here for some smut, that's okay too ha! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Ben’s place was a big loft in an old mill building. Rey couldn’t even see the high ceilings in the dim lighting. She did, however, get to meet Chewie, who bounded up to her, much larger than she expected. He sniffed all around her but didn’t jump up, well trained as he was.

Rey crouched down and pushed her face into the soft fur of his side. “Just as soft as I imagined,” she mumbled through the fur before stepping back and standing up, brushing any loose dog hairs off her face. “This place, however, is...not what I expected.”

For some reason she expected him to live in a cabin tucked into the woods outside of Cloud City. But maybe his place  _ not _ being in the middle of the woods was a good idea. He could still be a murderer. 

Chuckling at the words of her friends bouncing around in her head, Rey walked into the loft further after unlacing and taking off her boots, leaving that and her tiny backpack purse by the door. She walked forward and peeked around.

“I think I should take him out,” Ben said. “Chewie, I mean.” The dog nudged under his hand and Ben automatically stroked the soft fur of his ears. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.”

Rey spun around and smiled at him. “Okay.” She heard him leave and resorted to poking around the house. She couldn’t find any light switches, but the moon was shining through the windows, displaying two couches in the living room area.

She smirked at them, wondering which one Ben had been on when they’d texted just a few nights ago. There weren’t many photos around the place, which wasn’t that big a surprise after what he told her in the car about his life. There was one of him and Chewie as a puppy, one of him and a tall, thin bald man, both of them looking pretty drunk but happy, and another was an old black and white wedding photo that looked like it was probably his grandparents.

By the time Ben returned, Rey had made herself comfortable on the chair in the corner of the living area, set under the window. It was big and wooden, Ben sized, with nice dark fabric upholstery. She’d spent a while running her hands along the grooves of the design, knowing that his hands had worked on it. After a few minutes she’d found a glass and some wine and poured herself some. She had also taken off her fishnets and her shirt, leaving her in a skirt and that little pink bra.

Chewie ran right over to her, sniffing again, totally overwhelmed with whatever smells from the bar and the show and van ride had left on her. Rey held the glass aloft and scratched behind his ears, laughing lightly.

Ben hovered by the column that made up the corner of the kitchen area, taking her all in. From the slightly curled hair falling to her shoulders, to her bare abdomen, the dark dusky shadows of her nipples he could see through the sheer fabric, her bright smile. Her lips were a little red from the wine.

“Okay, I think I only have enough lovin’ in me for one pretty boy tonight,” Rey eventually cooed, having put down her glass and taken Chewie’s head in her hands. She kissed his snout and Ben tapped his leg, calling the dog over. A few moments later, Chewie was in the secondary bedroom in his crate. Ben left the massive crate unlocked, but he closed the door so they wouldn’t have any unwanted attention from the big fluffer.

Rey stood, downing the rest of her wine and going to the kitchen sink to wash her hands of the dog and she also scrubbed at her lips for good measure. Ben came up behind her, sliding his rough hands around her belly and breathing in her scent.

“Hello,” she said with a small laugh. 

He mumbled something against her hair. 

Rey slid her hands over his and leaned back against his chest. “What was that?”

“I said, what I wouldn’t give to come home to you every single damn day.”

Her stomach flipped at the thought and she must have stiffened a bit because his hold loosened.

“Sorry, that was...if it’s too fast, I can just...stop talking.”

She turned around and put her hand on his face. “Stop talking, yes, but for other reasons,” she leaned up and kissed him, soft and slow. “I like you. I feel so...comfortable with you.”

“Me too. I feel...a connection with you. Like nothing else I’ve ever felt before.” He pushed a bit of hair away from her face and cupped her jaw. “I mean, it’s been sitting here, simmering under the surface for two years but,” he shrugged.

She nodded. “Maybe I was feeling you this whole time. Some shows I always felt happier during than others.”

Ben smiled a little, running his thumb across her lips. “I’m gonna accept that for my ego and say that yes, it was all me.”

Rey laughed and kissed him, dragging him down to her level. She wasn’t short per say but he was oh so tall. His arms circled around her fully and lifted her just off the ground. She gasped, arms around his shoulders. He bit down on her bottom lip just a little and then licked over the marks.

Her toes touched the ground and he settled his hands against her hips, feeling the waistband of her skirt. “Can I take this off now?” he asked.

She nodded. “But um don’t rip it since it’s all I have to wear.”

It was a denim skirt that could only be undone by the metal buttons studded down the front. Rey put her hands back against the counter as Ben kneeled in front of her and undid them from the top. Eventually, enough of them were open for him to tug the skirt down over her hips.

Rey’s heart instantly picked up speed as Ben held onto her lower back and gently kissed her stomach, around her navel, to her hip bones, covered by the thin baby blue material.

“Um,” she said, wanting to dig her hands into his hair as he kissed down the front of her thighs. “I haven’t...I haven’t done this much. Or like, in a while. Okay I’ve only had sex once.”

Ben stopped, not frozen or shocked, but he placed one last kiss on her right thigh and then stood to his full height in front of her. “Really?”

“Yes. As I said, not many people have put their affections toward me before.”

“I find that hard to believe.” He ran a finger down her cheek. “But I like the thought that I may be some of your firsts.”

“Oh um...definitely. Definitely many firsts,” she said, and she wasn’t even ashamed of it. He definitely knew what he was doing, she could tell. And even if he didn’t, she wouldn’t know and all she wanted was  _ him _ .

“I haven’t done much of this either,” Ben admitted. “But I’ve been told that I’m very...giving.”

She grinned and snaked her hands around his shoulders. “I can live with that.”

They went back to kissing: her on her toes, him pressing her against the counter. It wasn’t long before he lifted her and she could  _ finally _ , blessedly, wrap her legs around him. 

“You have no idea what you’ve done to me,” Ben said, lips against her throat.

Rey gripped his shoulders, tilting her head back, her breath coming in little gasps as he kissed and nipped and sucked. “Oh?”

“On stage...you’re unbelievable.” He moved back and looked her in her eyes.

She blushed. “I’m not that great.”

Ben shook his head. “You need to stop saying that.” His hands fell to her hips, squeezing and gently trailing over her thighs. 

Rey shivered and tangled her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. She hesitated, wanting to speak, lips parted and he waited, his hands taking their time sweeping across her body. “I’ve been...I shouldn’t talk about it now.” She tilted her head down, avoiding his eyes.

“Rey…” He tilted her chin up. “C’mon, talk to me.”

The breath she took next was shaky for other reasons. “I...I spent most of my life on the streets. The few people who did take me in always told me…” She blinked away a glossy sheen on her eyes and swallowed hard. She couldn’t  _ cry _ right now, what kind of memory would that leave him with? “They said I was never worth anything. That I was nothing. I guess...it just sort of stuck.”

“Oh, Rey.” His hands cupped her face, warm and gentle. Hers fell to his waist, fisting around the seams of his shirt. “You’re not nothing. You’re a musician and in a band. I know for a fact neither of those things are easy.”

She huffed, wanting to ignore this and go back to kissing, but her heart was aching a good kind of ache as he spoke. His words were reaching parts of her that she’d locked up long ago and forgotten.

“And to be totally blunt, my life is pretty lonely. And sometimes I feel like absolute garbage but I almost always have you. I can put on your music or go to a show and it helps. It helps a lot.”

She sniffed, pretty certain she wasn’t about to cry again. “It does?”

“Yes. Whenever...whenever I think about  _ you _ , it’s not always like this,” his hands slid down to her slender neck, resting there comfortably, “but sometimes we’re just...sitting around, doing nothing. Or taking a walk, talking. I’ve wanted you to be in my life for so long.”

Rey felt a little better, a little curious and happy even. She pulled him closer, or maybe she pulled herself closer to him...it didn’t really matter, but they were closer, him between her legs, touching her, wanting her. “You should have talked to me sooner, dummy,” she said with a soft laugh.

“I know,” he said with a mock wince.

She smiled and gave herself a few elongated seconds of looking at his face, moonlit and loving. “Kiss me,” she said finally, a whispered demand he couldn’t refuse.

His shirt came off next, another row of buttons to be undone. 

She had  _ imagined _ a great many things in the past few days, but just how Ben Solo looked under his clothes had been highly inaccurate in the best way. He was...well he was well fit and the birthmarks scattered across his face continued down to his chest. She wanted to kiss all of them, so she did.

He easily moved her, holding her up with steady hands under her thighs, and brought them to his bedroom. The curtains were thrown open, letting in the light of the full moon. He set her down on the edge of the bed.

“Oh hey, you made this bed!” Rey exclaimed, adorably and excited, turning from him to look at the massive red wood headboard.

With an amused smile on his face, Ben ran his hand through her hair, cupping the back of her head. “That I did.”

He kissed her then, tasting her with his tongue, dragging her attention back to him. Rey soon lost her bra and leaned back against the mattress so that he could lean over her. He kissed down her neck and her chest to her nipples. He kissed the soft skin around the peaks before he took one in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around while his other hand rolled the other between his fingers.

Rey moaned and hooked her ankles together, pulling him as close as she could. She could feel him through his pants, long and hard. 

“Ben,” she said finally, lacing her fingers through his hair to get his attention. He looked down at her. “Please, I...you’re very sweet but I desperately want to be fucked by you.”

Ben laughed, he actually laughed, his eyes soft and gentle. “I’m taking my time so you’re ready. And I want to make this last.”

“Oh,” she said, her arms falling to her torso as he stood, hands trailing down her ribs to her thighs. She shivered. “I guess...I guess that’s good.”

“Mhm. And I will do whatever you want once I’m inside of you,” he said, his voice lowering. 

She shivered again and nodded. “Okay.”

His hands stopped at her panties and he met her eyes before pulling them down. They dropped to the floor and Rey scooted back on the bed a little at his prompting, propping herself up on her elbows. 

“You have no idea…” he shook his head.

“You keep saying that.”

His gaze snapped to hers. “You’re so beautiful. Every inch of you.”

“Thank you,” she said, trying to accept the compliment instead of doing her usual deflection. “You’re quite spectacular yourself. My favorite face.”

He chuckled.  _ She _ had embarrassed  _ him _ . Success. She grinned, poking his abs with her toes, perfectly painted thanks to Kaydel’s steady hand earlier in the day.

Ben caught her ankle in his hand and moved her leg where he wanted it. “Lay back,” he said, voice low and soft.

She felt a little silly laying there, legs being parted by his hands, but she held her breath in anticipation. He kissed her inner thighs all the way from knee to her center and a gust of air left her lungs when he kissed her clit and a jolt went through her whole body of pure pleasure.

And then he did as he said he would in his texts, his tongue licking through her slick folds. She couldn’t stop the sounds escaping her as he licked and sucked and then finally,  _ finally _ slid a finger inside of her. She cried out and gripped the comforter below her. 

He  _ grinned _ . She could feel it against her as he moved his finger and then added a second. She stretched out around him and her heart was about to beat out of her damn chest.

“Fuck, Ben,” she whispered out, arching her back.

“Is that good?” he asked, curling his fingers inside of her.

She nearly cried, nodding profusely. “Yes,  _ yes _ .”

The sudden disappearance of his fingers made her whine, but then his tongue was dipping into her and his nose was nudging against her bud and she could barely breathe, her whole body tensing. His tongue dipped and dipped and she started to shake, racing toward the edge.

His fingers thrust back inside of her and she gasped. Ben rubbed her clit with his other thumb, his hand splayed across her abdomen. He added a third finger, and she moaned, breathlessly exclaiming she was close before her body felt like it  _ snapped _ . Everything was white-hot pleasure and she clenched around his fingers, shuddering and panting.

Her eyes were closed, her head tossed back and Ben watched her the whole time, eyes never leaving her. Eventually she opened her eyes and saw his heady gaze on her.

“I like...watching you come, it’s really something else,” Ben admitted at her quizzical head tilt.

Her already flushed face blushed as he removed his fingers from her and tasted her on them. She watched, wide eyed and  _ needy _ . She was about to ask if she was ready before she remembered the very big secondary party involved that had been ignored all evening.

She slid onto her unsteady feet and kissed up his chest, her hands undoing his jeans button, his zipper. He stepped out of his pants and she felt him through his briefs. His hands tightened around her shoulders and her name slipped from his lips in a whine.

Turning her head up, she kissed him quickly on the mouth, half-intrigued by the taste of herself on him, and then she pulled his underwear down.

She would have to send Poe the biggest eggplant emoji ever. Ben was  _ big _ and she was beginning to wonder how it would even fit inside of her but then she shook that thought aside. 

“I um...I see why you wanted to get me ready,” she murmured, not sure if it was loud enough to be heard. 

Ben laughed a little and rubbed her arms. “You’ll be fine.”

“I know.” She smirked up at him before she touched the quivering head, red hot under her hand. A sharp intake of breath from Ben told her she was doing all the right things as she ran her hand slowly up and down the shaft. 

It had been so long since Ben had been touched by anyone other than himself, and Rey’s hands were somehow better than anyone else's had ever been. He couldn’t help leaning into her a little, and she kissed his lips and stroked him between their bodies before crouching down in front of him.

“Rey,” he said, about to stop her, but then she pressed her lips to his head and all thoughts left his mind. She stroked him and then licked a stripe from base to tip, ending by wrapping her lips around him. She still stroked him with her hand, her tongue swirling around, tasting precum and bobbing her head just enough to take in a few inches.

Ben was about to stop her before he came right then and there, but she stopped first, leaving him with panting breaths and heart hammering. Hand still on him, she stood, wiping her mouth on her hand. “I um...I just wanted to try that.”

Words were still absent from his mind, so instead he just pressed her against his bed with a hot and heavy kiss before he picked her up like she weighed nothing and he tossed her onto his bed. She scooted back and he kneeled at her feet.

“Do I need to um...I have condoms,” Ben said, trying to make his mind function when she was there, laid out naked and beautiful on his bed.

“I’m on birth control and I don’t have any...anything.”

“Me too. I mean, I’m clean.”

“Okay,” Rey said, reaching toward him, her legs parting. “I did tell you I wanted you to come in me...or on me. Whatever you want.”

He took one shaky breath and lowered himself over her. He kissed her lips, her neck, her chest, and then he laced his fingers between hers, pressing their hands against the bed. His other hand swiped through her wet entrance, opening her to him. 

“ _ Oh fuck, _ ” Rey whispered out as he slowly filled her. Her breath came short and he shifted, pulling a bit out of her and then pushing in.

Ben’s voice was small and breathy too. “Fuck, Rey. Shhh--” He cut himself off to kiss her, pulling out and pushing more, until she had taken all that she could.

“Jesus,  _ Ben _ , I--”

Another kiss, another more relaxed thrust.

“Shit, you feel,” he huffed against her neck, “so fucking good.”

With shaking hands, her whole body quivering in anticipation, she lifted his head. “Ben, I want...I want you to fuck me. Be gentle at first, but  _ please _ .”

He squeezed her hand, nodded and kissed her roughly before he settled back on his heels. His hands ran down her body and gripped her hips, her ass, lifting her off the bed and pulling her toward him to meet. Her legs were gathered in his big hands and brought to rest against his shoulder. Rey’s hands instantly flew above her head to press against the immovable headboard, cursing and gasping with each thrust.

Her body soon grew accustomed to his size and each thrust felt like it was filling her in such an amazing way that she hardly had the words to tell him what she wanted. 

“God  _ Ben _ ,” she gasped out. “So good, so deep, so--”

Her words were cut off as he leaned forward, pushing all of him inside of her with a rough thrust. Rey’s eyes fluttered and her legs fell to either side of his hips as Ben got down on his hands, looming over her, moving her where he wanted, thrusting deep and making her cry out. He encouraged her to be loud, and she was.

“Wait, wait,” she panted out finally, reaching up toward him. “Can we...can you…”

“I…” Ben’s hair was sweaty, sticking to his face, holding onto the edge for her. “I can last a little longer.”

“Can you be...behind me?” She had heard  _ things _ about certain positions (thanks Kaydel) and what better chance than now? This felt too good to be true, like she would wake up from this fairytale soon and she didn’t want to give it up.

After a bit of shifting around, Ben was standing on the floor and she was kneeling on the edge of the bed. Thank fuck he was tall. Rey gripped the covers and his hand splayed across her lower back. He entered her again and she gasped against the feeling, the angle and everything so different from before.

“Is that…are you okay?”

“Yes.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “Please, keep going.”

Her hips may have bruises in the morning as he gripped him and moved her back. There was no way for her to smother the mewls and gasps and moans. There were a million different sensations and she really  _ really _ liked it.

He leaned forward mid stroke and pushed deeper inside of her. She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. He moved one of her legs forward and leaned against the mattress with one hand, curling his other arm around her middle, hand squeezing one of her breasts, holding her up enough that her fingertips were the only things keeping her torso up on the bed.

“You feel so fucking good, Rey.” His breathing was hot and heavy by her ear as he thrust inside of her. Rey whimpered, sensations she had no names for exploding over her whole body.

“Rey,” Ben panted out, hand snaking down below her abdomen to find her clit. “I want you to come for me again.”

She nodded and moaned in response, highly sensitive from earlier, and her body already straining toward another orgasm. It didn’t take long before she squeezed around him.

“Shit, fuck, shit,” Ben hissed as he scraped down her tight, contracting walls.

Rey repeated his sentiments, shaking as he thrust through her climax. She wasn’t sure she could stay on her legs much longer, but she wouldn’t have to wait long.

“Oh, Rey,  _ fuck _ ,” he growled out as he got close,  _ so close _ .

“What do you want Ben? Tell me.”

“I want...fuck, I want to come on your perfect fucking tits.” 

At the words, he pulled out of her. She managed to twist around, and watched his hand work down his slick, pulsing cock just a couple of times before he came, his whole body involved, curving and tensing. He used the bed to stay upright, fist in the mattress at her side as his cum made lazy stripes down her chest.

Chest heaving, Ben slumped onto the mattress on his back and Rey let herself fall down next to him, the cum warm against her skin. She was curious and she tasted some from her thumb and blushed a little when she saw Ben looking over at her.

“I’m one of those um...taste and texture people,” she mumbled as she let out a heavy breath, heart beat thundering through her head.

His hand found her hip, sliding around her inner thigh, slick with her cum. “Was that good enough for you?”

“Good eno--Ben! Christ, you’re practically the first person I’ve ever slept with. Thinking back, I don't think I'm even gonna count that first one...And even if you weren’t, I’ve never known someone who could do so many things with their tongue…”

He laughed, airy and breathless. “You’re welcome. And you were...God you don’t have to do a damn thing and you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Rey wriggled against the covers. “I am in a band. It makes me infinitely sexier without me having to do  _ a damn thing _ .”

He rolled onto his side and nuzzled against her neck. “This is true.” His hand slid through the cum on her chest and he made a face. “Fucking hell why did I do that?”

“You wanted to? I told you you could.”

Ben muttered to himself as he stood and walked into the adjoining bathroom. 

“It was really hot when you were doing it!” she called out reassuringly as he disappeared.

“Was it?”

“Fuck yes. I could watch you come on me for days. I mean...metaphorically.”

That coaxed a laugh out of him and she smiled at the fact. He mumbled a few more things she couldn’t quite work out and then turned the shower on. “There’s room enough for two if you want to join me,” he called over the sound of water running.

Rey lay blinking up at the ceiling, lost somewhere in the high dark shadows. “It’s not like I can go to sleep like this!” She grinned and rolled her eyes at herself but carefully standing up and testing her legs’ strength before following him into the bathroom, squinting against the bright light. 

One long, distracted shower later and Rey fell into his bed like she belonged there. And she felt like she did. “Oh um can you get my phone?” she asked as he came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist.

He did, returning with her bag and handing it to her. She grabbed her phone and sent off a few messages as he brushed his teeth. “I have a spare,” he said, poking his head into the bedroom, mumbling around the toothpaste in his mouth.

Rey groaned, knowing that she should, so she dragged herself out of the bed and used his spare toothbrush to brush her teeth. She was still naked and observed that perhaps she  _ was _ pretty and that she looked very good standing in front of Ben. 

“I let Chewie out,” Ben told her as they made their way back to his bed. He tugged off the heavy comforter and shoved it into the hamper in his closet and pulled out a lighter blanket. “He usually ends up in here by the end of the night.”

“That’s fine,” Rey said, helping him with the blanket.

“And um, I have a shirt if you want something to sleep in.”

“Do you want me to have something to sleep in?” she arched an eyebrow.

He eyed her, bathed in moonlight, nipples tight and perky, shadows around her hips and legs. “If you want to actually get some sleep tonight, maybe you should.”

She smirked and took the soft blue t-shirt he offered. It certainly covered a lot of her as she stood. He dressed too. She had to admit that having some clothes between them would be essential to them actually getting some sleep. Hell, she was already fantasizing about the morning…

They got under the covers and Rey fell like a magnet to his side. She put an arm around him and he held her close after pulling one of her legs up over his. She settled down and closed her eyes.

“So, was it worth the wait?”

“Exceedingly.”

“You have a good vocabulary for a carpenter.” And then she winced. “Sorry, that probably sounded so...bad. I didn’t mean to say that carpenters are like...stupid or something.” She groaned and tried rolling away from him to hide her face.

He laughed a little and pulled her closer. “It’s fine. I read a lot.”

“Hmmmm.” She relaxed after a few minutes from her verbal fuck up and then began to hum.

He hummed along with her, picking up the song.

She grinned and began to add words and she could  _ feel _ him relax, like someone had flipped a switch.

“I never thought that would happen,” he murmured after a bit.

“What?”

“To have  _ you _ singing me a Rebel Brigade song. In my bed.”

She smiled and propped herself up to gently kiss his lips. She stroked her hand down his face. “You’re really sweet, Ben Solo. I’m so glad I messaged you.”

His hands circled her hips. “Me too.”


End file.
